The Tale of Andy the Anteater
by Xblade55
Summary: A mysterious universe is being formed with characters and worlds based on movies, TV shows, video games, etc. The cause of this universe is unknown. A new hero, Andy the Anteater, will go on an adventure to find out why all these worlds are being connected in random ways.


Once upon a time, there was a place where you could see nothing but the color white. There was literally no walls, floors, or decorations. A pencil popped out of nowhere and started to draw something. A paint brush appeared as well and colored in some of the details that the pencil drew. It made the body of a man, but the head was an anteater. He wore blue short pants and a black short sleeved-shirt. There was a black leather wristband on his right arm and a brown leather wrist watch on his left arm. He had red sneakers and a silver chain necklace around his neck. In his right hand, there was an axe with a curved handle on one side of the weapon that had spikes on the outer area of where the handle was. On his black shirt, there was an outline of a six pack. One final detail about him was that his voice sounded like Marvin the Martian, but with a higher tone. When the creation of the character was completed, the pencil and paint brush disappeared like popped balloons.

The anteater opened his eyes to notice the blank environment. He looked around and said "Where the heck am I?" A deep voice echoed in the distance saying "Andy the Anteater. You have been chosen to go on a quest!" Andy looked down at his hands and responded, "A quest?" He then looked up and continued "But I'm only 16 years old. Can't you find someone else?" The voice became angry and shouted "Don't talk back to me, young man!" Andy held up his hands saying "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! What do you want me to do?" The mysterious voice became calm and said "Very good. Wait patiently and someone will come to help you get started. Know that the axe you have has special powers and only use it when you are in deep danger. Good luck!" Andy looked straight forward and thought to himself "Okay, Andy. You can do this. Just breathe and walk." He took in a deep breath and began to walk forward.

Soon out of nowhere, the Delorian from Back to the Future flew toward Andy and hovered a few feet above him in the air. Andy looked up at the vehicle pondering "Is that what I think it is?" The flying car landed and the driver's seat door moved in an upward motion to reveal Doc Brown. The scientist stepped out of the car and shouted "Great Scott!" Andy looked over at him with a smile and said "Hey I know you, but where's Marty? Where the heck did you even come from?" Doc Brown grabbed the anteater by the collar of his shirt and said "No time for questions! We need to go back!" Andy was quickly flung into the passenger seat and he buckled his seatbelt. The anteater looked at the scientist and asked "Doc! Where are we going back to?" Doc Brown closed the door, buckled his own seatbelt, and said "Back to the future!" Andy got very excited and responded "Cool! What kind of future are we going to?" Doc looked at his wrist watch saying "To a futuristic place in a galaxy far far away!" The vehicle hovered higher in the air and took off at light speed. Andy screamed like a little girl as he held onto the handles of the car. Doc Brown looked at the window with eyes wide open and a huge grin on his face.

The white environment started to become a galaxy of stars and the Delorian began to slow down after a few seconds of traveling at light speed. It stopped in front of a big silver ball that had a few space ships flying around it. Andy shouted "Doc! That's the Death Star! Why are we going there? Won't we be killed?" Doc Brown pressed a few buttons and replied "Don't worry, Andy. This will only take a second. I need to get something and then we'll head to our true destination." The car landed in a big empty room that had mechanical equipment covering parts of the walls. Doc opened both of the car doors and said "Andy. I need you to watch over the Delorian for me. I'll be back in about 10 minutes." The scientist got out of the car and ran toward a big door that was against a large wall. He pressed a button next to the door and the two sides of the door parted away to reveal a hallway. Doc Brown gave Andy a thumb up and ran into the hallway. The anteater stepped out of the car and yelled "Doc! Doc! Don't just leave me here, man!" While the big door closed, he picked up his axe and looked around with a worried look on his face. He stood in front of the Delorian and quietly whispered the Pokémon theme song to calm himself. Then the sound of a bang echoed in the room and Andy jumped in fear. He stepped a little closer to the vehicle and held his axe up a little higher.

Andy looked over to where he heard the sound and noticed three cardboard boxes next to each other. He slowly walked up to the middle box and lifted up one of the lids. Kermit the Frog popped out saying "Trust me! It's not easy being green!" Andy jumped and screamed with fear. However, he quickly noticed the frog and smiled saying "Hey! It's Kermit the Frog! Who's in the other boxes?" The lids of the box on the left popped open to reveal SpongeBob and the box on the right popped open as well to show Winnie the Pooh. SpongeBob looked up at Andy with a big smile and said "I was teaching them how to use the power of imagination." Pooh looked over at SpongeBob and commented "It was fun, but I'm still hungry for some honey!" Kermit looked up at Andy and asked, "What brings you here, Andy?" The anteater looked at the muppet with confusion and asked, "How do you know my name?" Kermit replied with "Well we heard a name being said while we were in the boxes and I assumed that was you. By the way, these boxes were supposed to take us to Disneyland." Andy raised one of his eyebrows and asks "Disneyland? How the heck would you get there in boxes?" SpongeBob raised his hands and made a rainbow appear by moving his hands apart while saying "The magic of imagination!" The room became silent for a couple of seconds and Andy responded with "Um…okay?"

He looked over at the big metal door with a worried look on his face. Pooh looked over at the door and asked "Is there any honey in there?" Andy turned his head to look at Pooh and replied "No. I'm just waiting for someone. I'm a little worried that he may not come back." Kermit looked over at the door as well and said "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we all go through the door together? Maybe your friend just needs someone to open the door on the other side?" Andy nodded his head saying "Yeah! That's a great idea, Kermit. Let's go!" The three other characters jumped out of their boxes and walked with Andy to the big door. The anteater pressed the button and the door opened to show the long empty hallway. On the other side of the hall was a big green wooden door.

Andy, Kermit, SpongeBob, and Pooh slowly walked down the hallway with caution, but a loud voice echoed shouting "Come forward!" The bear covered his eyes saying "Tell me when it's over." Andy opened the big green door to show a large green room with a big pipe organ against a tall wall. The four of them stood in amazement noticing two green cauldrons shooting out fire on each side of the organ. Suddenly, a projection of Anakin Skywalker (Revenge of the Sith) appeared on the organ pipes and shouted "I am OZ! The great and powerful! Who are you?" Andy stepped forward and said "Hey aren't you-" Before he could finish his sentence, the giant head of Anakin shouted "Silence! Why have you come here?" SpongeBob spoke up saying "Well we were using our imaginations to travel from different places. First we went to a nice sandy beach and-" The loud voice of Anakin Skywalker once again interrupted them yelling "Don't you dare talk about sand! It's course and rough! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Winnie the Pooh stepped forward and asked "Do you know where I can find some-" Anakin interrupted again shouting "Silly old bear! Why do you think I would have honey?" Andy yelled back "Stop it, dude! I'm tired if you talking over my new friends. Where is Doc Brown?" Anakin raised one of his eyebrows asking "Who?" Andy held his axe up and shouted "You know who I'm talking about. Now where is he?"

The big green door opened in the back of the room and Doc ran in with a huge smile shouting "Andy! I got what I came here fo-" He paused and looked up at the projection of Anakin Skywalker asking "What in the world is that?" The projection spoke in its loud voice shouting "I am OZ! Who are you?" The scientist looked around and noticed a shower curtain that was covered with pictures of rubber ducks. He ran over to it and said "You're not fooling anyone here!" Doc then grabbed the shower curtain and ripped it off to reveal the Goblin King standing in some sort of control booth. The scientist looked at the man and yelled "Great Scott!" Jareth turned around to look at the individual that removed the curtain. On the right side of his face, there was a white plastic mask. Doc asked "Jareth, my friend. Is that you?" The masked Goblin King turned off all the high technical equipment in his booth and said "Yes it is me! The Goblin King. What do you desire?"

The scientist pointed at Jareth shouting "I challenge you to a battle!" The Goblin King pulled off his mask to show face paint that was similar to Darth Maul's face and replied "So be it!" He randomly threw a toy rubber mouse at Doc Brown's face, but it softly bounced off as if no damage was taken. Doc threw a mouse trap at the toy which caused the spring to activate and grabbed onto the toy mouse. Jareth pulled out a baseball bat and proceeded to smash the mouse trap. The scientist became angry and pulled out a laser gun to blast the baseball bat out of king's hands. Jareth ran toward a rope that was hanging from the ceiling and pulled it to make an anvil fall out of nowhere. It dropped onto the laser gun and broke it in half. Doc snapped his figures and a big drilling machine popped out of nowhere. He used it to cut the anvil in half. The Goblin King ran away, but he quickly returned in a construction machine that held a wrecking ball. He pulled a lever causing the giant ball to swing forward and smash the drill. The scientist reached into one of his lab coat pockets and pulled out a universal remote that had a bunch of weird buttons. He pressed an orange button causing a rocket to fly into the room toward the big machine. Jareth pressed a blue button and a big metal fist flew out of the wrecking ball. It collided with the rocket and the two objects exploded in confetti. Doc took in a deep breath and pushed a yellow button on the remote. Then a black cloud appeared and made a tiny rain storm occur over his opponent's machine. Jareth jumped out and put on some rubber gloves. He jumped into the air, grabbed the black cloud, crumbled it up like paper, and threw it into a recycle bin.

The Goblin King looked at Doc Brown with envy and said "Always remember to recycle! That's what Captain Planet taught me." The scientist looked back at the magical man with a tiny smile saying "Oh really? Then let's dance!" He held onto Jareth's wrists and swung him around in the air. After a couple of seconds, the Goblin King was flung to a wall and the rubber gloves fell off of his wrists. Doc stood in front of him with the rubber gloves. He pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the gloves into pieces. Jareth looked up at him shouting "You're a monster! Those gloves were 5 dollars off at the nearest store!" He falls to the ground and soon stood up with a tear I his right eye.

The Goblin King ran into the construction machine and quickly jumped out a few seconds later holding a big hammer. He used it to knock the scissors out of Doc's hand. The scissors land on the floor and Jareth smashes it to bits. Doc quickly pulled three sticks of dynamite out of a coat pocket and lit them up. He threw them in the air, but Jareth dropped his hammer, picked up a bucket of water, and threw it with anger. The dynamite goes out and broke while landing on the floor. Doc Brown pulled out a sewing needle and threw it at the bucket. The needle's impact made a tiny hole and he last of the water began to leak out of the bucket. Jareth dropped the bucket and snapped his fingers to make a rubber duck appear. He threw the toy at Doc, but he countered it with the blast of another laser gun. The Goblin King looked at the him with anger and made an orange lightsaber appear in his right hand. Doc shot lasers at Jareth, but each blast is countered by the fast movement of the lightsaber. The scientist threw his laser gun at the ground and pulled out a double-bladed green lightsaber. The two of them clashed and they stared at each other with looks of envy. Jareth leaned closer to Doc and said "Getting tired are we?" Doc pushed his lightsaber forward and the Goblin King jumped 10 feet back. Jareth turned off his lightsaber and dropped it on the ground. He then made a crystal ball appear and transforms it into a wand. The king pointed at his opponent shouted "Expelliarmus!" A blue light shot out of the wand and hit Doc's lightsaber. The double-bladed weapon fell to the floor and broke in half.

Doc looked up at the Goblin King with anger saying "Jareth! What's happened to you, my friend?" The Goblin King stared back at the scientist and shouted "It's too late now. The Jareth you know is long gone. There is no one who dares to get in my way!" He then let out an evil laugh and shot beams of lightning from his wand at the ceiling. The other five ran out of the room as the Goblin King chased after them. SpongeBob, Winnie the Pooh, and Kermit the frog jumped into their cardboard boxes. Before Kermit closed the lid of his box, he shouted "Let's get out of here!" He closed his box and all three of them disappeared like a popped bubble. Andy and Doc jumped into the Delorian with shocked expressions on their faces. The scientist started the car and they flew out of the loading area. The Goblin King stood and looked at the floating vehicle with anger. He whispered to himself "They won't get away that easily." The king ran back into the hallway and the big metal door closed behind him.

Andy looked back at the Death Star and noticed that it was about to shoot a giant laser. He looked over at the scientist shouting "Doc! The Death Star! How are we gonna dodge it?!" Doc Brown pulled down on a random red switch and blue mist flowed out from the back wheels of the vehicle. It quickly hovered over to the Death Star and caused a Neutron Star to form. The laser of the Death Star shot out, but it was bent in a weird position and got pulled into the Neutron Star. The voice of Jareth shouted from the Death Star "Noooooooooo!" The entire ship then got sucked into the star and vanished. Doc Brown laughed with excitement and made the Delorian jump into light speed.

Andy stared at Doc Brown in shock saying "Uh…Doc? I think you just killed the Goblin King." The scientist glanced over at him and replied "No he's not dead. That Neutron Star teleported him to the nearest spa. He looked like he needed a vacation." Andy let out a huge sigh and a smile appeared on his face. Doc continued "Andy, I need you to listen to me. In this world, many strange things are occurring and no one knows why. One example I can say was Jareth, the Goblin King. He never acts like that. Anyway, you have been drawn to life and I was summoned to get you." The anteater looked at the scientist with confusion asking "Why me out of all people? By the way, what did you need to get from the Death Star?" Doc pulled out a toy car from his pocket saying "My Toyota! I let Jareth borrow it for a few weeks and I had to get it back." He then placed it back into his pocket and continued speaking "In case you were wondering, I was sent by Merlin to make sure you would be safe. This universe really needs you and you're the only one who has the power to make things normal again." Andy replied "Oh okay, but when am I going to learn how to make things right again?" Doc pointed to the ceiling shouting "Right now!" He pressed a yellow button near the steering wheel and a trap door opened underneath Andy's seat. The anteater looked down, realized the trap door, and fell while letting out the Goofy scream. As Andy fell, he heard the voice of Doc shouting "Good luck, Andy!"

After a few minutes of falling, Andy landed on a broken mattress in the middle of a dark graveyard. He sat up and looked around noticing that it appeared to be night time where he was. There was mist around him and all the surrounding graves had weird colorful animal drawings that were made out of chalk. Andy suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and held up his axe for protection. In the distance, there was a big group of Teletubbies walking toward him. They had their arms up pointing at him and the sounds they made were little giggles. Andy looked at the creatures in shock shouting "Teletubbies? What the junk?" As they walked closer, Andy swung his axe and caused some of the creatures to fall back. However, they stood back up with smiles on their faces and continued to walk over to him as if it was just a fun game. "Big hug!" the Teletubbies shouted as they had their arms spread out with excitement. Andy proceeded to swing his axe around as the creatures moved toward him. He looked at them with a scowl and shouted "I can do this all day! Feel the wrath of my axe!"

Far off in the distance, the sound of a car horn honked and a small light got brighter as it moved toward the graveyard. All of the Teletubbies turned around to see where the noise came from and Andy ran away while they were distracted. The creatures turned back and notice Andy running away. They chased after him shouting "Big hug!" Andy continued to run, but he stopped to take a breather. The tiny light came up to him and turned to the side to show that it was Mater. Andy looked at the car with excitement and shouted "Mater! Thank goodness you're here! Can you take me to Merlin?" Mater replied with a British accent saying "Sure! Hop in!" Andy jumped into the back of the car and sat next to the tow hook. Mater pushed on the gas pedal and drove away. Andy looked over at Mater and asked "Why do you have a British accent, Mater?" The tow truck responded with "Well, that's something that the mysterious magic is doing to this universe. Things are starting to not make sense left and right. I do miss my original accent."

When Mater was out of sight, the Teletubbies stood there and cried. Then one of the creatures' television stomachs lit up to show a hooded figure with a deep voice saying "Don't give up, my friends. Follow them and you'll get your hug. Now get going!" The television turned off and the Teletubbies looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. All of them nodded their heads and continued to walk to where the tow truck was driving. Many minutes later, Mater was driving on the planes of a sandy desert and the sun rose in the distance. Andy turned his head around asking "Mater. How long will it be until we see Merlin?" The tow truck replied with "Oh don't worry. It will just be another few minutes. Until then, feel free to look at the sunrise. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Andy looked at the sunrise and said "It truly is." The sun rose higher into the sky until the entire desert was lit up.

"We're here!" Mater shouted as he slowed down. The tow truck stopped in front of an old abandoned cottage around. Andy jumped out and looked at it with confusion while walking up to the front door. His right arm went up as if it was going to knock on the door, but then he turned around asking "You sure this is the place?" Mater responded with "Sure is!" Andy proceeded to knock on the door, but nothing happened for a couple of seconds. He looked over to Mater again and said "You sure about this?" Mater nodded his head saying "Yep! Wait right there and you'll see him. I have to head back to Radiator Springs to make sure everyone else is safe. See you later!" The tow truck drove away into the dry wilderness until he was out of sight.

Andy waited a few more seconds and then Merlin's voice shouted from behind the door "Who is it? Can't you see that no one is home? Be gone or I'll turn you into a toad!" The anteater replied "Merlin? Is that you? My name is Andy the Anteater and I was told that you needed to see me." The old wooden door opened slowly to show an old man with a long white beard. He was wearing a blue robe and a tall blue hat. Andy stood there with a smile saying "Merlin! It's great to see you! Is Arthur still King of England? Where's your owl friend?" The wizard replied "I'm not sure where those two are at this time, but all will probably be explained later. I'm here to teach you some things that will help you on your journey. Come inside and I will explain more details." The door opened wider and Andy walked inside.

The inside of the house appeared to be empty and there was no furniture to be seen. Andy stepped into the middle of the empty cabin saying "This looks like a nice place, but where the heck is your furniture?" Merlin grabbed onto a wooden lever next to the front door and pulled it down. A trap door opened underneath Andy and he fell in while once again letting out another Goofy scream. After a few seconds, he landed on a pillow in front of a small door that was in tight little room. Andy sat there and said "What the-" Before he could finish his sentence, the little door opened and the pillow leaned him forward into the little door. Andy fell through to find out that it was a slide. He raised both of his hands in the air and let out a cheerful scream of delight.

At the end of the slide, Andy landed into a colorful ball pit in the middle of a fancy medieval-looking home. He swam over to the edge of the ball pit and jumped out. The anteater looked around in amazement with his eyes wide open. In one corner of the room, a puff of smoke appeared and quickly vanished to show Merlin. "Did you enjoy the ride?" Merlin asked. Andy walked up to him replying "Yeah, but let's get serious. What are you going to teach me?" The wizard looked at Andy with confidence and said "Andy, you are in for one big adventure. Since you are the only person in this universe who randomly knows who everyone is, that means you are perfect for the job. I talked to the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror and it said that you were the one who would solve all of our problems. Your training begins…now!"

Many days passed and Merlin taught Andy how to use magic with his Axe. The elements Andy learned were fire, water, ice, lightning, and wind. These were very special spells that could be used during battles. Merlin and Andy did have moments where they talked about life, but most of their time was spent practicing these new abilities. Andy was proud of the progress he was making and became more excited about his adventure each day.

20 days later, Andy was relaxing in the living room after doing a whole bunch of training and Merlin walked in saying "Andy, it's time for you to start your journey. I have taught you everything that you needed to know. Your training is complete." Andy stood up and replied "Already? Well time does fly when you're having fun! I'm going to miss you, Merlin." The two of them shook hands and Andy had tears in his eyes. The wizard then quickly had a shocked expression on his face saying "Oh! I almost forgot something!" Merlin reached into one of his pockets and pulled out an iPhone. He said "If you are ever in need of help at any time, use this cell phone and one of the contacts on there will arrive to assist you." Andy grabbed the iPhone and looked through the contacts. It contained the names of popular characters that Andy knew really well and he had a big smile on his face. Andy looked up with more tears in his eyes. "Merlin, how can I repay you?" he said to the wizard. Merlin looked at him with a little smile and replied "I'm fine at the moment, but it's the universe that you need to focus on right now. Go forth and make us proud!" The wizard pulled a lever on the wall right next to Andy and made the anteater fall through another trap door. His voice from inside the trap door echoed "Why are there so many trap doooooooooors?"

Andy landed on a hard cement surface in the middle of a dark room. He stood up and used a fire spell to light up the tip of his axe like a torch. As he wandered around the dark room, the sound of a car horn echoed in the distance and a tiny light shined brighter as it moved toward him. When the light got closer, Andy noticed that it was Mater. The tow truck stopped next to him and said in a Jamaican accent "Be careful where you swing that thing, man!" Andy made the fire go out and said "Mater! Good to see you, buddy! I see that the magic has given you a new accent. How do we get out of here?" Mater replied "This is just one big garage. Hop in and I'll open the door." Andy proceeded to jump in next to the tow hook. A garage door opened in one area of the room and Mater drove right at it. Andy was finally going to start his true adventure and felt ready to face anything that would come his way.

When they left the garage, Andy noticed that everything around them was once again white with nothing else to be seen. He turned his head around asking "Mater, what happened to the desert?" The tow truck replied in his Jamaican accent "Since Merlin's hideout was underground, this is pretty much what happens when you go into a place that isn't supposed to exist, but it will take you to other places if you travel far enough." Andy pondered for a bit and commented "It's like hacking a video game so you can skip areas in order to reach other places. Did I get that right?" Mater had a puzzled look on his face and asked "What's a video game?" Andy responded with "Never mind. Just take me to where I have to go next. I don't want to hurt your brain." Mater then asked "What's a brain?" Andy placed his left hand over his face and said "Forget it! Just keep driving."

After 30 minutes passed, there was a beautiful forest in the distance and Mater yelled "Here we are! This is your stop!" The tow truck parked on a grassy field in front of a meadow of colorful flowers. "This is where I have to leave you. Take care, Andy!" The anteater jumped out of the truck and said "Thanks, Mater! You're a great guy!" Mater looked at Andy with a big grin, nodded his head, and drove away. Andy looked at the beautiful field of flowers and took in a deep breath to smell the refreshing scent of nature that surrounded him.

As Andy took a few steps forward into the meadow of flowers, he noticed Snow White picking some flowers about 10 feet away. She sang a song about how she hoped a prince would find her someday. After a few seconds, Andy walked up to her saying "Hello! My name is Andy. Are you Snow White?" The princess looked up at him with a little smile and replied "Why yes I am. How do you know my name?" Andy responded "I've just heard a lot about you. Can you tell me where I am?" Snow White looked over at the large meadow with concern saying "You know, I'm wondering about that myself. However, there is a yellow brick road over there." She pointed to a road that was paved with yellow bricks next to the flowers she was picking. Andy looked at the road and turned back at Snow White with a big smile and said "Well that was easy. Thanks for your help!" The princess gave Andy a curtsy and replied "You're welcome." She then put her hand in a secret pocket on the left side of her waist and pulled out a red button that had the word "Easy" written on it. Snow White pressed the button and it spoke in a low voice saying "That was easy!" She giggled while putting the button back into her pocket and then she continued to pick flowers.

With the yellow brick road in sight, Andy began to walk along the path. After traveling for about 20 minutes, he found himself at a wooden pier next to some shores at the edge of the forest. Andy looked out at the ocean and thought "I thought this road was supposed to take me to the Emerald City? Then again, there was that random 'OZ' incident with the Goblin King on the Death Star." Then out of nowhere, Nemo poked his head out of the water in front of the dock and looked at Andy with a worried face saying "Have you seen my dad?" The anteater looked down at the clown fish and replied "No I haven't, Nemo. Sorry!" Right after Andy's reply, Ariel popped out next to Nemo and said "Hey, I know where he is! Come on!" The fish and mermaid dove back into the water with smiles on their faces. Andy looked up at the sky and questioned what had just happened. He then continued to talk to himself "This universe really doesn't make sense! These people need order and that's what I plan to give them. Let's see if there is anyone on my phone that can help me." He pulled out his iPhone and searched through the list of contacts. One name caught his eye and he couldn't resist pressing the "call" button. The phone began to ring and it replied with the sound of a female voice saying "The number you've reached is sailing this way." The phone ended its call and Andy looked back at the ocean again.

Far out in the distance, a pirate ship sailed close to the dock and Jack Sparrow stood at the front of the boat. The Black Pearl landed next to the dock and Jack tied a rope on a nearby tree. He walked up to Andy saying "Hello, mate. The name's Jack Sparrow. 'Captain' Jack Sparrow! I am the owner of this fine ship and I would be glad to take you across the seven seas." Andy shook the pirate's hand and said "The captain of the Black Pearl himself. Awesome! Can you take me to where the source of the mysterious evil magic is coming from?" Jack walked up a little closer to the anteater and said "Sure, but try not to do anything stupid along the way." He then jumped back onto the ship and pulled out his compass. Andy looked at the pirate with a little smile and walked up onto the deck of the ship. Jack ran up to the front of the boat and pulled the rope off of the branch of the tree next to the dock. "All hands on deck!" Jack shouted as he ran to the steering wheel. The ship began to move forward and Andy was filled with excitement. He walked over to the left side of the boat and looked at the view of the water.

Many hours passed and the day became night. Andy was asleep on a hammock inside one of the lower levels of the ship and snored with each breath he took. Jack ran up to him and shook him awake. "Mate, we're here," Jack said as the anteater was waking up from his slumber. The two of them walked to the main deck to see a big dark island far away. Andy turned his head to look at Jack and said "I hope there will be someone there that will help me with the rest of my quest." Jack looked over at Andy and commented "If I can give you any advice, trip someone you don't care about if an angry mob is chasing after you." Andy raised one eyebrow and responded with "Um…thanks." The boat made it to shore and Andy jumped off onto the sand below. He looked up at Jack and waved at him. The pirate waved back and used the steering wheel to make the Black Pearl go back into the water.

Andy walked away from the shore and noticed a small building surrounded by a bunch of palm trees in a jungle. There was a light in one of the windows and Andy became curious. He took a few steps closer to see a wooden sign on the roof that read "Come inside for some delicious pizza!" The anteater looked at the sign with confusion, but he still felt the need to go inside just in case there would be someone who could help him. He opened the front door and looked around to see nothing but darkness. Andy used a spell to make a tiny bolt of electricity appear at the tip of his axe as a source of light. All of the walls were covered in drawings of children eating cake and pizza. There were also drawings of a brown bear, yellow chicken, red fox, and blue bunny.

Andy slowly walked down the halls until he came across an office which appeared to be the only room with a light on. There were a bunch of television monitors on a desk and a chair in front of it. He turned on the monitors to see other rooms in the building. Andy sat down in the chair and thought "This place seems very familiar, but I just can't seem to remember where." On one of the screens, there was a silhouette of a person with long ears on the top of its head. The screen then went to static and cut back to the view of the room to show that the individual was now gone. Andy jumped out of the chair in fear and said "Looks like I'm not alone." He looked down at his axe with a smile saying "Oh yeah! I almost forgot that I had this!" The anteater held up his weapon and shouted "Bring it on!"

The light in the room suddenly went out and the sound of a music box played quietly in the darkness. Andy looked around and yelled "Aw shoot!" Then the sound of footsteps echoed down one of the hallways. The anteater held his axe in a fighting position as the sounds of footsteps become louder. Then there was a moment of silence. Andy waited for a couple of seconds and he looked around in confusion saying "I guess it's probably my imagina-" Before he finished his sentence, the office light flickered at a fast pace as animatronics of a bear with a top hat and a blue bunny screamed in his face. Andy fell back onto the floor in fear, but then the sound of gunshots fired in of the hallways. The robots fell to the floor and the sound of the screams disappeared. The two animatronics laid there twitching as sparks flew out of their arms and legs. The anteater picked up his axe and chopped the robots into pieces.

Andy took a breather after breaking the robots, but a low voice in the darkness said "We've been looking everywhere for you." The anteater looked up to see the light in the room turn back on and Batman (Dark Knight) walked in from the right hallway with a shotgun. Another low voice spoke from the left hallway saying "It's not just us though. Looks like those robots wanted him too." Vincent Valentine walked into the office from the left hallway with his triple-barreled handgun. The anteater looked at them with confidence saying "Batman and Vincent Valentine? Rock on! Why were you guys looking for me?" Batman responded "Merlin told us that you may need assistance to finding the source of the magic." Vincent added to Batman's comment "So he called us up and we agreed to the job. All we can tell you now is that the source of the magic isn't far from here." Andy looked at them with excitement and said "Really? Well let's not waste any time. Come on!" He was about to run toward one of the hallways, but Batman slapped him in the face and said "Hold it right there, anteater! You can't just run out there hoping to get the job done quickly." Andy rubbed his face saying "You know, you didn't have to hit me THAT hard. So tell me what the plan is then."

Vincent looked out the window behind Andy and explained "We're going to be using the Bat Mobile for transportation to stop this magic before it makes things worse. After that, we find the one causing the magic and finish them off. Was that simple enough for you or do I have to explain it in a more simple way?" The anteater looked out the window and replied "I get what you're saying. So where's the Bat Mobile?" Batman pointed at a black tank-looking vehicle near some palm trees. Andy noticed it and nodded his head at Batman. Vincent pointed his gun at the right hallway saying "Let's move. By the way, look out for anymore of those animatronics. There are two left and I'm pretty sure they're planning to get us."

Andy, Batman, and Vincent walked through the dark hallway as the anteater held another tiny spark of light shining at the tip of his axe. In the darkness of the pizzeria, the sound of a music box began to play again. The loud sound of running footsteps echoed down the hallway and they saw a red fox running at them while letting out a loud scream. When the pirate-looking fox was close to Andy, the anteater swung his axe to knock the robot out of the way and the three heroes proceed to run. The red fox got up quickly and continued to run after them. Vincent shot many bullets at the fox, but it appeared to have no effect. At the end of the hallway, a yellow chicken holding a cupcake jumped in front of Batman and screamed at him. Batman used his shotgun to smack the robot across the face and shouted "Enough!" The robot fell to the floor and the three continued running.

When they finally left the building, they saw the Bat Mobile's doors rising. "Everyone get in! Hurry up!" Batman shouted as he jumped into the driver seat. Vincent jumped into the passenger seat and Andy jumped into the back seat. The doors quickly closed and everyone buckled their seat belts. After Andy put on his seat belt, the hook of the red fox broke the back right window and it looked at Andy while letting out a loud scream. The anteater quickly poked his axe out of the window and used it to smack the robot away. "Hold on!" Batman shouted as he pressed some buttons. The vehicle began to levitate in the air and transformed into a flying machine. Batman grabbed onto the steering wheel and pushed on the gas pedal. They flew forward into the sky and Andy let out a sigh of relief. Vincent turned his head to look over at the anteater and said "We'll be at the source of the magic in 5 minutes so get ready." He looked back at the front window and Andy replied "I was born ready!"

The Bat Mobile continued to fly for a couple of minutes as it hovered over the jungle below. Then it flew toward an old abandoned castle that was surrounded by a deep river of lava. The vehicle landed on a rocky surface near the lava and the three of them stepped outside. Andy looked over at the castle and asked "Is that where the magic is coming from?" Batman stood next to him and replied "Correct. I used a special GPS system that Merlin gave in order to find this place." Vincent walked a few feet further from them and pointed to a wooden bridge that was connected with ropes saying "Let's just hope that the bridge can hold us until we reach the castle." He then pulled out his triple-barreled handgun and loaded it with more bullets.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound echoed from the jungle behind them and the ground began to softly shake. Andy, Batman, and Vincent turned around to see a few bushes collapse on the ground by a gigantic swarm of Teletubbies. Andy looked at them in shock and yelled "Run for your life! They'll hug you to death!" The three of them ran toward the wooden bridge with no hesitation. As they got on the bridge, it swayed side to side over the river of lava. The Teletubbies go on the bridge one by one shouting "Big hug!" while looking at the three heroes with big smiles on their faces and their arms spread out.

As they are running, Vincent pulled the hammer of his gun and aimed at one of the Teletubbies. He fired a bullet which hit the creature in the left ear and knocked the entire ear off of its head. There were now wires poking out over a metal surface and sparks are flying out of the Teletubbie. Vincent looked at it with confusion and shouted "Guys! They aren't real creatures. They're just robots." Andy responded with "Really? Then I know just who to call!" He pulled out his iPhone and scrolled through the list of contacts. The anteater then pressed a name that he knew would help them. The phone responded in a female voice saying "The number you reached is flying this way."

In the dark sky above, Iron Man came swooping down and used energy blasts from his hands to knock all of the robotic Teletubbies into the lava below. Though Iron Man did take out a lot of the robots, the number of Teletubbies kept increasing as more of them proceeded to go onto the wooden bridge. He looked down at Andy and shouted "Hey, mister anteater! Call for more back up!" Andy looked down at his phone again and pressed a few more names. Then suddenly, more characters flew out of the sky to take down the robotic Teletubbies. These people were Peter Pan, Thor, the Vision, Superman, Mothra, Harry Potter (flying on a broom), and the Silver Surfer. As they flew by, Andy gave some of them high fives as he was running.

At the end of the bridge, Batman used a pocket knife to cut the ropes that were holding the bridge together. However, this was not going as fast as the hero thought it would. Andy yelled "Stand back!" Batman stopped cutting and took a few steps back without hesitation. The anteater raised his axe in the air and proceeded to chop half of the ropes that were holding the bridge up. All of the robotic Teletubbies realized what was happening and they ran away from the direction of the castle. After a couple of seconds, the bridge collapsed into the river of lava. Some of the robots fell in and the surviving ones stood in front of the lava in silence with shocked expressions on their faces. All of the individuals Andy called flew away into the night sky. Iron Man looked over at the trio saying "Good luck, you guys!" The anteater gave Iron Man a thumb up with a smile on his face. Then he ran into the dark abandoned castle with Batman and Vincent Valentine.

The inside of the castle was very dark, but Batman pulled out three mini flashlights that had a bat logo on them. He gave two of them to Andy and Vincent. The anteater looked at his flashlight and asked "Where were these when we were in that pizzeria?" Batman walked up at him and shined his flashlight onto Andy's face saying "We didn't have time in the pizzeria and these were charging in the Bat Mobile. Now are we going to find the magic or are you going to keep asking us random questions?" Andy aimed his flashlight at the ground and looked at Batman with a scared expression saying "I'll be good." Andy, Vincent, and Batman started to move their flashlights around to look at the environment around them. About 20 feet away, there was a long stairway and they ran up in that direction. The stairs spiraled up 13 stories tall. All of them took a breather in front of a closed wooden door.

Andy opened the door to see a large round stone platform that appeared to be the roof of the castle and in the middle of the area was a person wearing a long black coat. The individual turned around and its face was covered by a hood. It spoke in a low voice saying "Well done, Andy. You finally found me." The person removed their hood to reveal the mask of Kylo Ren. Everyone stood there with shocked expressions on their faces. Andy pointed his axe at the villain and shouted "Kylo Ren! You've gone too far this time. Surrender yourself or suffer the consequences." The three heroes stood in their fighting positions with looks of envy toward the masked man.

Kylo Ren took off his coat and dropped it onto the stone floor saying "You're a fool, Andy. I will not be easily destroyed by a dumb anteater." He then pulled out his triple-bladed red lightsaber and activated it. Andy held his axe up and casted a lightning spell to have it light up just like a lightsaber. He ran up to his foe and both of their bright weapons collide with major impact. Vincent and Batman ran behind Andy with their weapons ready for battle. Kylo Ren pushed Andy to the floor and used a force push to have the other two fall backward. Batman landed near the edge of the roof and his shotgun fell into the lava below. Andy stood up and once again clashed with Kylo Ren. Vincent sat up and fired a couple of bullets toward the masked figure. In the process, Kylo Ren held up one of his arms to use the force against the bullets. He pushed them away and the bullets fell into the lava below. Kylo then pushed Andy to the ground again and ran toward Vincent. However, Batman tackled the evil man to the ground and caused the lightsaber to fall onto the floor.

As Batman leaned up to punch Kylo Ren, the villain quickly grabbed his lightsaber with the force and stabbed the masked hero in the stomach. Andy looked over at Batman shouting "Noooooooo!" Kylo Ren pushed his opponent away and stood up looking straight at Andy. Vincent turned his head in Andy's direction and shouted "Andy! The axe! I'll hold him off." The anteater threw his axe and Vincent successfully caught it. Andy ran over to Batman's weak body as Vincent used the axe to fight against Kylo Ren. Even though Vincent is always known by his ways with guns, he secretly had some good swordsman skills that no one knew about.

Andy held Batman in his arms and said "Batman. Can you hear me? I'm sorry you had to go through all this." Tears fell from the anteater's eyes. Batman said softly "You really have to learn when to let things go. By the way, I have something that I almost forgot to tell you. When this is all over, everything will return back to normal and no one will remember any of this. Worlds will be saved because of you." Andy looked at Batman with a little smile and replied "Really? Does this mean you'll probably come back to life?" Batman answered "I don't know, kid. However, there are probably many other versions of me out there somewhere so you'll still see me around. Why? Because…I'm Batman!" The masked hero then laid there lifeless like a doll as he let out his last breath.

Andy stood up with a look of rage and his hands shook as they turned into fists. He turned toward Kylo Ren shouting "That's it! I'm going to stop you if it's the last thing I do!" Vincent pushed the enemy away, ran over to Andy, and gave him back his axe. Kylo Ren looked over at the two of them in a fighting position. Vincent leaned up next to Andy and whispered "Finish him off. I'll take care of Batman." He then picked up Batman's lifeless body and ran through the wooden door. The masked villain and the heroic anteater stared each other down for many seconds of silence. Andy gave Kylo an angry look and said "You'll pay for what you've done and I'm here to make sure you don't do anything terrible again!" He ran up to Kylo Ren and the two of them once again collided weapons. They battled each other with many different kinds of attacks as their weapons clashed multiple times. There were moments in the fight where Kylo Ren would try to use the force, but Andy would counter with the magic spells that Merlin taught him.

After many minutes of fighting, Andy smacked Kylo Ren in the head with his axe. The masked man was flung to the floor and his helmet had a big crack in the front. Andy grabbed Kylo Ren's lightsaber and threw it into the river of lava below. He pulled some rope from his pocket and tied up his opponent. "Now then, let's talk face to face like real men!" Andy said after he finished tying a knot. He then pulled off the helmet to reveal the Terminator. Andy looked at him in shock saying "What the heck?" The Terminator looked up at the anteater and shouted "Prepare to be terminated!" Andy noticed a flap of skin poking out of the shirt collar and realized that it was just another mask. He pulled off the Terminator mask to see the helmet of Master Chief. The anteater looked at him in confusion and said "This can't be right." He took off the helmet to reveal Kim Possible. She looked at him saying "What's the sitch?" Andy quickly responded "Obviously not you." He pulled on her hair and it turned out to be another mask. The next thing he saw was Elsa. She sang the words "Let it go" to him, but Andy replied "Never!" He pulled off that mask to see Fred Flintstone. He looked up at the sky and shouted "Yabba dabba doo!" Andy responded "Yabba dabba don't!" He then pulled off the mask of Fred to reveal Porky Pig shouting "A-thee-a-thee-a-thee-a-thee-a-that's all, folks!" Andy looked at the pig in anger and said "I'm sorry, Porky, but the show must go on."

The anteater pulled off the mask of Porky Pig to show Floop (Spy Kids). He looked at Andy with an evil smile saying "And the show must indeed go on." Andy looked at the man in shock and said "Floop? Now this is getting weird." He then pulled on Floop's hair, but the head stayed where it was and the man screamed in pain. The anteater let go saying "Oh! I guess that's all of the masks, unless this one is just glued to another one." The man looked up at Andy with anger shouting "It is me, you idiot! I'm the one who started the magic and have no regrets!" The anteater looked at him with a serious face and said "Okay then. Tell me! Why are you doing this?"

Floop stared at Andy with another evil smile and explained "Throughout my life, I've always had a television show about living in a wacky world. However, I've always secretly dreamed of living in a literal world that is full of random events and different places colliding with each other." Andy responded with anger saying "Well your dream sucks! Can't you have another dream? Like meeting the girl of your dreams or eat healthier food?" Floop replied "I am called a 'Mad Man' for a reason. Join me and together we can build this universe into something new that only the two of us can control!"

Andy punched Floop in the face and shouted "No! Now it's time for you to face your destiny!" The anteater grabbed his axe and held it up high. However, the man quickly broke the rope and jumped away from the swing of the axe. He raised his right arm and pushed Andy to the ground with the force. During Andy's fall, he loses his grip of the axe and the weapon falls near the edge. Floor notices the axe and uses the force to push it into the lava below. Andy watches his axe fall into the hot liquid and a tear comes out of his left eye. The anteater stood up and let out a mighty scream of anger while shaking his fists in the air. He looks over at the man with envy and runs toward him. Andy grabbed onto Floop's shoulders and the villainous man did the same at the anteater. They let out loud grunts as they tried to push each other down.

A few minutes later, a big bolt of lightning came out of the sky and hit the platform. A few stones at the edges of the roof broke apart as the ground began to shake violently. Both Andy and Floop trip near one of the edges. They let go over each other and notice the lava below with shocked expressions on their faces. The platform leans sideways and the two fell into the river of lava. The rest of the dark castle shook and fell apart into many pieces. More strikes of lightning hit the river and caused giant waves of lava to cover the entire little island. When the island was no more, one big final bolt of lightning strikes the hot liquid and exploded into a giant blast of light.

After that, everything actually did go back to normal. All of the worlds returned to their original forms and everyone went back to where they were originally from. Each character that was affected by this event had suddenly forgotten what happened and just went back to what they were originally doing in their own individual worlds. Somewhere in time and space, the spirit of the anteater still lives on. Only the people reading this story will truly know the tale of Andy the Anteater.

All rights of copyrighted characters and names of places belong to their proper owners. If anyone wishes to use Andy the Anteater in their own stories, please contact me first for permission.


End file.
